saints_rowfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
O Protagonista
O personagem do jogador da série Saints Row é sem nome, este wiki se refere a eles como protagonista. A partir de Saints Row 2 em diante, o protagonista pode ser personalizado para ser do sexo masculino ou feminino. Para simplificar, este wiki usa pronomes ambos os sexos neutras ou masculinas, a menos que descreve especificamente uma voz feminina ou personagem. Descrição O protagonista é o personagem do jogador em Saints Row, Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third e Saints Row IV. A série Saints Row diz respeito, em grande parte aventuras do protagonista como um membro da gangue 3rd Street Saints, começando como um ninguém iniciado na gangue, segundo-em-comando, e, finalmente, líder. Ao longo desta jornada, o protagonista leva os 3rd Street Saints de uma gangue do pequeno-tempo a partir da linha para um "nome familiar marca" em Stilwater e depois Steelport. Durante os eventos de Saints Row IV, o protagonista torna-se presidente dos Estados Unidos. O protagonista não tem uma aparência física definitiva, como a aparência do protagonista pode ser alterado usando a imagem como cirurgião plástico Projetado. Além sexo do protagonista pode ser alterado, a partir de Saints Row 2 em diante, assim retconning género estabelecida do protagonista como um macho. Devido ao caráter de ser completamente customizável, esta página se refere a várias versões do protagonista. Nome O protagonista não tem um determinado nome de toda a série, e tem sido referido como player, filho e do chefe [ao longo dos jogos. Kinzie Kensington sabe seu nome verdadeiro, mas está parado no meio da frase, antes de dizer que, como o protagonista avisa a ela que outra pessoa pode estar ouvindo a conversa de rádio. Na televisão eles dão-lhe vários títulos, incluindo "Líder os santos Psicopata local . Em Saints Row IV, eles são referidos como "O Presidente dos Estados Unidos" ou simplesmente "O Presidente". Se a voz "Nolan North" é selecionado em Saints Row IV durante a missão de um dia agradável, Kinzie pede o protagonista a ser eles mesmos, enquanto causando destruição, e ele responde: "ser ... Nolan?". Enquanto na jogabilidade, a voz diz aleatoriamente "Isso é como Nolan rolos". Personalidade Em Saints Row, o protagonista é um novo recruta para o Saints, permanecendo tranquilo para a maioria do jogo não questionar quaisquer ordens dadas a ele. O protagonista é muito tímido para falar com gangues rivais ou outros santos até perto do final do jogo. Em Saints Row 2, o protagonista tem 6 personalidades diferentes para o jogador escolher. Dependendo da voz escolhida, o protagonista pode quebrar a quarta parede, ao mencionar aleatoriamente alguns aspectos do jogo durante o jogo. Por exemplo, Voz Masculina três vezes diz: "Você sabe que eu nunca vi um cão por aqui? Estranho. " Embora o diálogo do protagonista para as cutscenes é sempre o mesmo em Saints Row 2, o diálogo no jogo diferente para cada personalidade. Em Saints Row 2, o protagonista é retratado como extremamente vicioso, mostrando nenhum remorso em matar e torturar inimigos. O protagonista tem uma forte amizade com Johnny Gat, tê-lo conhecido o mais longo de qualquer dos Santos desde sua iniciação na gangue. O Protagonista exibe excepcional resistência e durabilidade ao longo da série. Durante a celebração de Saints Row ele foi pego em uma explosão em branco ponto e sofreu apenas pequenas queimaduras, embora seu coma durou vários anos. Nem Mayor Hughes nem seus homens sobreviveram. No trailer de Saints Row The Third Protagonista disse que sua vida mudou depois de conhecer Július, desejando mais e mais poder e dinheiro. Embora normalmente O Protagonista reserva-se o grosso da sua ira contra os membros das gangues rivais ou outros inimigos, eles ainda exibem um desrespeito cômico para a vida humana, não diferentemente da maioria dos habitantes do universo Saints Row. O protagonista tem um algumas qualidades heróicas, apesar de sua natureza sádica, como ir a extremos para amigos, liderando pelo exemplo e sentir arrependimento por diversas ações, tais queima de Shivington ou se eles permitem Shaundi e Viola de morrer durante o clímax de Saints Row: The Third. O Protagonista mata seu mentor Julius a sangue frio. O ex-líder dos Saints tenta defender suas ações e afirma que o protagonista era muito sedento de poder, uma acusação que o protagonista confirma. No entanto, os motivos Julius 'permanecem questionáveis. A engenharia social por Dane Vogel deixou os habitantes originais do distrito Saints Row desabrigados e desamparados, e da traição dos Saints viu a maioria deles mortos ou cumprindo penas de prisão, enquanto Július viveu um estilo de vida confortável. Aos olhos dos protagonistas , Julius cruzou a única linha que nunca tiveram, trair seus amigos. Em Saints Row: The Third, o protagonista tem 7 diferentes personalidades O protagonista é retratado como sendo, sem dúvida, menos suscetíveis a explosões de violência aleatórios, devido a já ter o poder e a riqueza que desejar.. Na verdade, o sucesso do Saint em esmagar as gangues de Stilwater e parceria com Ultor levou à ascensão do protagonista ao status de celebridade, completo com um planeta Saints de franquia e de filmes ofertas. Eles ainda são um assassino psicótico, como mostram pouca emoção ao matar diferente de emoção Este é temperada por sua lealdade para com os seus companheiros de gangue, uma vez que Saints Row:.. O terceiro é centrada principalmente em torno deles, Shaundi, e Pierce se vingar depois da morte de Johnny Gat No entanto, parece que o protagonista não é inteiramente como impiedoso como antes, concordando em poupar a vida de Matt Miller quando o líder do Decker promete cortar os laços com o Sindicato, bem como abandonar seu papel na guerra de gangues e deixando Steelport, que Matt honras. Apesar de ter tendências de um psicopata sua lealdade a seus amigos e preocupação com seu bem-estar não é uma característica dos assassinos psicopatas. Biografia Vida passada do protagonista não é clara e só insinuado através do diálogo, e cada voz dá diferentes detalhes de seu passado. O personagem nasceu em Stilwater, e visitou um salão de massagens locais desde a escola junior-alta. Apesar de já morando em Stilwater, ele não tem uma casa no início de Saints Row Voz masculina 1 em Saints Row: The Third mencionou que ele passou seu tempo matando as pessoas no ar fresco quando criança, em comparação com crianças modernas que jogam videogames violentos dentro de casa. O protagonista menciona ter vivido em um dormitório da faculdade, quando ele é lembrado de que a experiência durante uma missão em um barco a importação de prostitutas e brinquedos sexuais. Voz Feminina 1 admite também durante Three Way que ela está em uma equipe coed curling. A voz feminina 2 afirma que quando era jovem, seu pai iria fazê-la lutar contra os cães para o alimento. Voz Feminina 1 tem uma linha ociosa semelhante, alegando que seu pai costumava dizer, "se você não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles ... e depois traí-los em um assassinato horrível orgia". No Gangstas in space DLC, Voz Masculina 3 mostra sua decepção com o edifício falso definir, afirmando: "Isto é pior do que descobrir a Fada dos Dentes era apenas meu tio bêbado com um par de alicates". Na missão Saints Row IV "o caso do Sr. X", o protagonista informa Asha que eles não vêem o ponto em falar sobre seu passado após brincando de culpar seu comportamento de seus pais, afirmando: "quem se importa o que eu fiz antes Entrei para o Saints? " Quando Asha pergunta se eles tinham "problemas com os pais", o protagonista responde: "Não, só ... esquecê-lo". Nolan North voz diz durante a invasão Zin da Casa Branca "Eu sou apenas um ator, como muitos de vocês estão lá". Quando o protagonista tinha 6 anos de idade que estavam em robôs. Saints Row Ao caminhar pelo distrito de Saints Row, na cidade de Stillwater, o protagonista ignora um vendedor relógio e caminha até uma prostituta, mas logo, ele é pego em uma pequena guerra de territórios entre facções criminosas da cidade. Apesar de tentar manter a sua distância, um membro da gangue Vice-Reis tenta matá-lo depois da batalha violenta. Julius pequeno e Troy Bradshaw, da gangue de rua de pouco tempo os 3rd Street Saints, salvá-lo da sua execução, com Troy matar o bandido pequeno-tempo. Julius convida para atender a quadrilha na igreja de Saints Row se ele está interessado, vendo como eles precisam de toda a ajuda que podem começar. Na Igreja Saints Row, o protagonista é iniciado na gangue por sobreviver a um beatdown por membros Santos. Julius informa a turma que é hora de levar a luta para os três gangues rivais:. Los Carnales, Westside Rollerz, e os Vice-Reis Embora antes de O protagonista começa a fazer um trabalho sério, ele tem que construir Rep do saints e mostrando que eles significam o negócio, tais como causar caos, mantendo-se lojas, pedindo o dinheiro de agiotas, veículos sequestro por dinheiro, coleta de CDs, lugares de marcação, assassinando pessoas apenas por dinheiro, roubando veículos para que ele possa levá-los a uma loja de chop, segurando civis como reféns em seus carros para dinheiro, matando cafetões, roubando sua hos, e levá-los para um bordel, prostitutas dirigindo ao redor, evitando paparazzi, IRS, outros significativos, e investigadores privados, enquanto a prostituta tem relações sexuais com um cliente, competindo em corridas de rua ilegais e protegendo os traficantes de drogas, enquanto eles vender seu produto. Enquanto tenta levar os três gangues principais fora da comissão, o protagonista trabalha principalmente com os 4 em Saint Tenentes: Johnny Gat, que é um shoot primeiro perguntar perguntas nunca tipo de cara. Dex, que geralmente gosta de planejar 3 movimentos adiante. Lin, que um pouco infeliz usa seu lado feminino para sua vantagem. E Troy, que faz a sua falta de experiência com o seu entusiasmo. Enquanto ajudando derrubar os três grupos, o protagonista é nomeado pelo Julius como seu braço direito. Durante a campanha contra a Carnales, o protagonista leva para baixo Hector e Angelo Lopez . Enquanto luta contra o Vice-Reis O Protagonista batalhas Anthony Green até a morte. Na campanha contra a Westside Rollerz, tanto William Sharp e Joseph Preço atender suas extremidades nas mãos do protagonista. O protagonista começa a conhecer Johnny Gat, Dex, Lin e Troy enquanto ajudando derrubar os três grupos, e é nomeado pelo Julius como seu braço direito. Julius logo depois acaba sendo preso pela polícia, e o protagonista torna-se assim o líder de facto do grupo Chefe Monroe, um chefe de polícia corrupto, ordena o protagonista, Dex e Johnny para fazer um pouco de "serviços comunitários" ou ele vai matar Júlio. O protagonista rouba um ônibus de campanha com Marshall Winslow dentro e parques de TI sobre os trilhos do trem. Yo, você pode acelerar essa merda? Eu quero ir para Sarda cadela de ... - O Protagonista em resposta à exposição Hughes e pouco antes da explosão. Durante o funeral de Winslow, o protagonista mata Monroe. Richard Hughes, rival de Winslow, telefonou para o protagonista a encontrá-lo no iate. O plano de Richard era para reconstruir a comunidade Saints Row, e foi dado a ir em frente depois de os santos feito um nome para si. O Protagonista estava prestes a ser morto por homens Hughes, mas Júlio apertou o controle remoto ambiente fora os explosivos que ele plantou, matando Hughes e colocando o protagonista em coma. Saints Row 2 Muitos anos após ser colocado em coma, o protagonista acorda dentro de um hospital da prisão. Lá ele encontra outro condenado, Carlos Mendoza que se meteu shanked para atender o protagonista e ajuda a escapar da ilha prisão. No caminho, Carlos informa que um monte de coisas mudaram enquanto O Protagonista estava em coma. Carlos explica que os saints se desfez sem ninguém para liderá-los, e deixou cair suas bandeiras antes de serem mortos, e o caos permitido para novas quadrilhas para tomar o controle da cidade, bem como o aumento da Ultor Corporation, que praticamente assumiu o controle da a força policial ineficiente e corrupto. Ele aconselha o protagonista a colocar baixo por um tempo. Apesar de ter uma cerveja em Tee'N'Ay, o protagonista assiste a um noticiário sobre Johnny Gat, que está prestes a ser executado por 387 assassinatos, bem como a tentativa de assassinato de Troy Bradshaw, que se tornou chefe de polícia. Depois de quebrar-lo para fora de sua aparição no tribunal, ele cai Johnny fora em sua namorada, a casa de Aisha, onde eles têm uma cerveja e plano de tomar de volta a sua cidade, mais uma vez pela primeira assumindo o hotel condenado sob uma casa missão. Três novas gangues tomaram o controle: A Irmandade de Stilwater controlar o sul, os Filhos de Samedi tomando todo centro de Stilwater, eo Ronin ter um aperto no norte apertado. Seu primeiro passo é obter um novo esconderijo. Desta vez, é um antigo hotel subterrânea em Old Stilwater debaixo de uma casa abandonada missão. Depois de "expulsar os inquilinos atuais", que recebem novos tenentes e, lentamente, tomar de volta o que já foi deles, e derrotar as três gangues. Durante o conflito com o Ronin, o protagonista derrota o tenente Jyunichi em uma luta de espadas para matar Aisha, ajuda Johnny Gat para se vingar de Shogo Akuji e deixa Kazuo Akuji de morrer em um barco em chamas Como parte da luta contra o The Brotherhood, o protagonista mata Carlos para colocá-lo fora de sua miséria. Ele mata Matt, bem como Maero, em um confronto final no Stilwater Arena. Enquanto lutava contra os Filhos de Samedi, os assassinatos Veteran Child , Mr. Sunshine, e The General . Missoes Bonus O protagonista foge para a delegacia de polícia e escuta algumas conversas telefônicas gravadas e descobre que Julius colocou a bomba no iate. Depois de descobrir arquivo de Dex no arquivo Julius ", que ele chama de Dex, que lhe diz para encontrá-lo na igreja velha. Na igreja, Julius está esperando, que também foi dito para ir lá por Dex. Como o protagonista está prestes a matar Júlios, o Masako atacá-los ambos. Depois de lutar contra ondas de Masako, eles escapam ao Thalia Amiptheatre e lutar mais Masako. Depois de derrotar todos os Masako, o protagonista atira Julius em o peito, mas ele não matá-lo. Eles discutem sobre o que os saints tornou-se, antes de A Protagonista atira Julius na cabeça. Epilogo Depois de tomar de volta a cidade, o conflito incendeia entre Ultor e os saints, começando quando o protagonista é emboscado em uma boate por uma Unidade de Masako, e os tenentes são seqüestrados. Depois de escapar da emboscada e resgatar Shaundi e Pierce, todos eles atendem com Johnny Gat e um plano para assaltar a pirâmide, instalação secreta da Ultor construído debaixo e no perímetro do Monte Claflin. Eles esperam para expor planos em vez de covardes Ultor para a cidade e para destruir suas armas e ogivas. O protagonista e Johnny cabeça lá, eo ataque vai bem. Logo, Pierce dá o Protagonista uma dica de que um navio de cruzeiro de luxo no meio do oceano é o lugar onde os executivos Ultor estão tendo uma reunião. O protagonista vai lá e mata todos os executivos e os guardas, e atira em alguns helicópteros de ataque. Isso tudo acontece em frente dos olhos de Dane Vogel, que observa de seu escritório no último andar no Edifício Phillips. Vogel prende uma conferência de imprensa fora da Igreja Saints Row sobre o incidente, eo protagonista e Johnny planejar um assassinato. Johnny está manchado por um guarda que o seguiram para o telhado, e, acidentalmente, atira o rifle sniper na luta, que alerta Vogel e seus guarda-costas. O protagonista corre para Vogel com uma pistola, enquanto Johnny leva para baixo qualquer resistência depois de jogar o guarda fora da cobertura. O Protagonista salta para a limusine de Vogel, mas é sacudido, e ele é forçado a agressão Vogel sequestrando um helicóptero de ataque, tirando as centrais eléctricas no edifício Phillips, e, eventualmente, pulando de fuselagem do helicóptero, para o piso superior da Phillips Building, onde ele então confronta Dane. Vogel tenta argumentar com o protagonista, que responde por atirando-lhe na boca, mandando-o para trás pela janela do andar superior. Depois de Tobias chega em seu helicóptero para pegar Shaundi e Pierce, eo protagonista, Pierce pergunta: "Então ... o que vamos fazer agora?", Em que o protagonista responde: "Esta é a nossa cidade, nós podemos fazer o que diabos nós querer fazer." e eles voam para a cidade Ultor Exposto Em Ultor Exposed ex-funcionário Ultor Tera decide ajudar os saints com expondo o lado sombrio da Ultor. O Protagonista ajuda Tera desenterrar cadáveres utilizados para a experimentação, a fim de derrubar Ultor. Depois, o protagonista é instruído a sequestrar um caminhão que classificou produtos químicos Ultor para tentar persuadir Jane Valderamma para executar a história. No entanto todo o esforço acaba por ser em vão como Jane propositadamente afirma Tera o responsável com o raciocínio que Ultor só iria enterrar a história de qualquer maneira. Guerra corporativa Em Corporativo Guerra New CEO da Ultor, Eric Gryphon, vem ao protagonista para a proteção de Dex, que temores Gryphon fará um atentado contra sua vida. O Protagonista concorda e salva-o de ser morto por uma equipe Masako enviado por Dex. Eric diz o protagonista sobre resíduos tóxicos que Dex vai vender. Junto com alguns membros da equipe de segurança Ultor na usina, O Protagonista ajuda Gryphon captura o embarque. Dex mais tarde foge Stilwater depois de receber uma transferência de emergência para outra cidade. Irritado e sabendo que ele não pode obter Dex, o protagonista pede para Eric nomes de pessoas que Dex era perto e depois os mata. O Protagonista jura para Eric que ele vai descobrir que cidade Dex e fugiu para matá-lo. O protagonista também assegura que as hostilidades entre os 3rd Street Saints e Ultor são mais, enquanto Ultor não tente vir atrás deles. Saints Row: The Third Alguns anos após os eventos em Saints Row 2, a 3rd Street Saints se tornou um nome familiar em Stilwater e parceria com a Ultor Corporation. Subida do protagonista para a fama é visto pela primeira vez em Saints Row 2; as atividades Fuzz, Trail Blazing e controle de multidões apresentá-lo aos números da indústria do entretenimento, e sua notoriedade como um líder de gangue é o suficiente para que os pedestres Stilwater rapidamente reconhecê-lo e comentou sobre suas atividades. Depois de muitos anos no topo do protagonista, Johnny Gat, Shaundi, e um ator chamado Josh Birk roubar um banco como um golpe publicitário. O assalto dá errado e eles estão presos pela SWAT. Sem o conhecimento deles, o banco é propriedade de Phillipe Loren, o líder da Morningstar e o presidente do Sindicato, para que os santos são levados para atender Loren a bordo de um avião sobre Steelport. Depois de ter sido dada a oportunidade de dar uma parte dos seus lucros para o Sindicato, eles se recusarem e se libertar. Johnny assume o controle do avião e brigas fora de Phillipe, sendo morto no processo, permitindo Shaundi e Protagonista O tempo de saltar para fora do avião. Depois de lutar contra mais membros da Morningstar no ar, eles pousam em Steelport onde Phillipe tem Matt Miller, líder dos Deckers, invadir contas dos santos e esvaziá-los. O protagonista e Shaundi ataque da Guarda Armory local e chamar Pierce para levar os santos a Steelport. o protagonista e Pierce usam carro para se familiarizar com o Steelport, e acabar em uma batalha com um grupo de membros da Morningstar e seu Bruto. O protagonista mais tarde pula de pára-quedas em a a penthouse Morningstar para levá-la mais e machucar o Sindicato , então persegue um membro de gangue em fuga com um opressor, a fim de desarmar uma bomba. Depois de tirar a Penthouse, o protagonista Pierce e começar a comprar bens pertencentes ao Morningstar usando ações recuperaram de seu cofre. Depois de vários encontros com a Morningstar, os santos greve em sua sede, a Torre Syndicate, e Phillipe é indiretamente morto pelo protagonista. Durante este momento eles encontram um assunto de teste chamado Oleg quem o Sindicato onde usar para clonar para brutos, e ele se junta a eles para lutar contra o Sindicato. O protagonista e retornou tripulação casa para enterrar Johnny, mas são atacados por Luchadores trabalhando para Killbane, que destroem uma ponte memorial dos Santos estão sendo perseguidos em todo, fazendo com que o protagonista, Shaundi, Pierce e Oleg acabar no rio. Oleg revela os santos não estão prontos para encontrar o Sindicato e ele sabe as pessoas que podem ajudar. Quando o protagonista chega de volta em Steelport, junto com Pierce e Shaundi ele encontra ex-agente do FBI Kinzie Kensington, que está sendo realizada pelas Deckers, Zimos que estava sendo realizada no Safeword no "Pony Barn" e ajudando ex-membro do Luchador Angel De LaMuerte de Luchadores de Killbane. Depois de recrutar os três novos tenentes, o protagonista dá os 3rd Saints Street um discurso que o Sindicato terá que responder por aquilo que eles têm feito. Ao mesmo tempo, Killbane assume a Sindicato. O protagonista é chamado para o Santos HQ por Shaundi quando Pierce dá uma festa, o que irrita-la devido à recente morte de Johnny e ela exprime desagrado, embora o protagonista concorda com Pierce que eles não podem chorar Gat para sempre. Durante a festa revelou que as strippers estão trabalhando para a Morningstar e tentar matar os santos, mas o protagonista consegue combatê-los e matá-los. Depois disso, o protagonista vai ver Zimos em seu berço e diz que a sua hora de derrubar o Morningstar. O protagonista se apresenta como uma escrava sexual para ser leiloado em Safeword e uma vez que os Santos e Zimos entrar, eles desativar a segurança para permitir que mais santos para aquisição e acabar com o restante Morningstar, e em seguida, afirmam Safeword como a sua própria . Depois de obter uma dica de Viola DeWynter, que estava à direita de Loren, o protagonista e Zimos invadir um navio de carga Morningstar para recolher prostitutas sendo contrabandeados . Depois de obter as prostitutas O protagonista recebe um telefonema de Matt Miller oferecendo-se para comprar de volta as prostitutas, e o jogador tem uma escolha, quer mantê-los ou trazê-los para o bordel em Santos HQ. O protagonista e Oleg ir ao encontro Viola no parque que se oferece para ajudar os santos a fim de fazer Killbane sofrer, mas a reunião é interrompida por STAG que foram enviados para derrubar as gangues de Steelport. O protagonista escapa de volta para o Santos HQ enquanto Oleg luta fora do STAG que estão atacando. O protagonista começa a lutar contra STAG e começa por destruir suas bases e sequestra Josh Birk cujo caráter Nyte Blayde está sendo usado como uma mascote para STAG. O Protagonista atrai STAG ao Santos HQ para uma luta enorme, e no final é abordado por Cyrus Temple o líder do STAG que pede para que elas devolvam josh e STAG e eles vão manter a atenção fora dos Santos para o tempo Independentemente da escolha O protagonista faz, STAG começa a destruir o Santos HQ Quando Shaundi é capturado por Cyrus 'segundo-em-comando, Kia a tomar para a questão, O protagonista usa imagem como Projetado para assumir a aparência de Cyrus e leva Pierce e Viola como prisioneiros para porta-aviões do STAG o Thermopylae , onde eles resgatam Shaundi e destruir a base No entanto, isto aumenta presença STAG como eles declarar a lei marcial em Steelport. Quando o protagonista sequestra um plano que contém novas armas que STAG voando, ele usa Sonic Boom para tentar entrar na cabina do piloto, mas acaba destruindo-causando a queda do avião, de modo escapes em um tanque na parte de trás e lutas de atacar F -69 VTOLs atacando. Depois de sequestro de um segundo tanque no meio do ar, o protagonista cai para Arapice Island, mas que caem cadáveres e restos destrói contêineres no Ultor Chemical e Planta Eliminação de Resíduos, que libera um gás verde que transforma os cadáveres em zumbis. O protagonista e Viola ir ver o prefeito de Steelport, que acaba por ser Burt Reynolds, que pede a ajuda Santos em lidar com o problema zumbi, que o protagonista aceita alegremente. Depois de chegar de volta em Arapice Island, O Protagonista submerge três container na água, e após isso é dito para destruir um caminhão química por Reynolds, que se oferece para ajudar os santos e também equipes da SWAT para estar ao seu lado como um favor para lidar com o problema, embora telefones Oleg e afirma que ele pode usar os produtos químicos para criar o seu próprio exército de zumbis para ajudar a. O que quer que escolha é feita, Cyrus chega junto com STAG para lidar com os zumbis restantes. O protagonista e Shaundi descobrir a partir de Kinzie que Killbane definiu os santos acima para o ataque ao memorial ponte de volta em Steelport e começa a falar mal o nome de santos no ar. A viagem Protagonista e Shaundi torno Steelport para rastrear onde a transmissão está vindo e, em seguida, perseguir o carro de Killbane em um helicóptero, mas antes Shaundi pode tomar um tiro para ele o mau funcionamento do helicóptero e falhas, causando Killbane escapar. O protagonista rouba um poderoso computador de STAG antes Deckers de Matt Miller obter um porão de ele e, em seguida, uma cadeira da Deckers, a fim de ir para cima contra eles. Depois disso, o protagonista entra em usernet do Decker e enfrenta avatar de Matt Miller e, finalmente, leva-lo para baixo, mas poupa a vida de Matt quando ele se oferece para invadir uma empresa para dar os descontos protagonista, e vai a pé, que o protagonista aceita. O protagonista se encontra com Viola, Shaundi e Pierce, e Viola revela a melhor maneira de derrotar Killbane é para desmascará-lo no Murderbrawl e humilhá-lo e decidir para matar os próximos adversários do Killbane em ordem para o protagonista de entrar em Murderbrawl e enfrentar Killbane. Usando um RC Possuidor de controlar veículos, o protagonista usa-los em carros, barcos e um helicóptero contendo lutadores para matá-los e fazer com que pareça um acidente, o que deixa o protagonista como um último adversário para Killbane. Depois de obter a máscara de anjo de volta ao casino 3 Contagem e levá-lo ao longo dos Santos O Protagonista ajuda a derrota Anjo Killbane em Murderbrawl, humilhando-o. Durante aquisição restante do protagonista de Steelport, ele consegue assumir a Downtown, New Colvin , Carver Island e Stanfield distritos, finalmente tomar o controle de Steelport. Finais Após a partida Murderbrawl e queda de Killbane, uma guerra entre a espiral fora STAG e Luchadores de Killbane, por isso o protagonista, Pierce e Oleg viajar Steelport para ajudar a conter os ataques, matando STAG e membros Luchadore. Durante este O protagonista recebe um telefonema de Angel dizendo Killbane está tentando fugir Steelport, mas, em seguida, recebe outro telefonema de Kia que um monumento será explodido, que tem outros santos em que, juntamente com Shaundi, Viola e Burt. Salve Shaundi Quando o protagonista vai para salvar Shaundi no monumento, ele remove bombas plantadas em torno dele com Sonic Boom antes de enfrentar fora com Kia que tem Shaundi na mira da arma, mas consegue derrotar Kia, poupando Shaundi, Viola e Burt, e prevenir os santos sendo definido -se como terroristas por STAG. Depois de deixar o monumento, o protagonista, Pierce e Shaundi está cercado por fotógrafos, e Cyrus tenta ter Protagonista O preso, mas passos Monica Hughes em declarar os santos como heróis para salvar o monumento, o que lhes permite andar. Cyrus adverte O Protagonista ele estará de volta se os santos escorregar mais uma vez, eo protagonista deixa com Shaundi e Pierce depois de dizer "eu também te amo." O protagonista é, em seguida, mostrando liderando um grupo de 3rd Street Saints em Marte, com uma missão em curso após Killbane, a fim de salvar a terra. O protagonista enfrenta fora com Killbane em seu covil e derrota-lo, mas desliza-se durante um monólogo, revelando o cenário para ser apenas um filme para Gangstas in space, e eles vão para outro take. Este é o cânone fim. Mate Killbane Se o protagonista decide matar Killbane, ele salva Anjo de Luchadores e membros STAG atacar antes de serem levados para o aeroporto onde Killbane tenta decolar em seu avião, que o protagonista atira e destrói. Depois de destruir o avião, Killbane cambaleia para fora e zomba O protagonista para se tornar uma piada, o que leva à Protagonista raiva de vencer Killbane antes de quebrar seu pescoço e matá-lo. Depois de matar Killbane, o monumento é destruído matando Shaundi, Viola e Burt e telefones Pierce perguntar O Protagonista se ir atrás Killbane valeu a pena, que o protagonista não pode responder. Quando o protagonista faz um discurso de despedida para Shaundi e Johnny, STAG começa a atacar Steelport com o Daedalus, a fim de acabar com os Santos, depois de ter sido dado a ir em frente por Monica. O protagonista recebe a bordo dos explosves Daedalus e plantas sobre ele, e, em seguida, dispara para baixo Cyrus 'F-69 VTOL matá-lo, e escapa da Daedalus em outro STAG como ele é destruído. O protagonista chega a uma estação de TV, juntamente com os santos e no ar declara Steelport é o seu próprio Estado da Cidade e diz Monica Hughes eo restante STAG de se retirar da cidade ou eles serão mortos. Depois disso, ele nomeia Pierce como o novo prefeito da cidade, que ele aceita.' DLC Em Genkibowl VII, o protagonista participa Genkibowl VII após ser convidado lá por Tammy Tolliver. Durante Genkibowl VII, o protagonista participa de muitas atividades como Sad Panda Skyblazing, Apocalypse Genki, Yarngasm Sexy Kitten e até mesmo escoltado Professor Genki-se causando o assassinato e caos para motivar Genki antes que ele faz aparições públicas. Depois de concluir as atividades O protagonista se torna o próximo Genkibowl Champion, e quando está sendo entrevistado por Tammy A protagonista começa a afirmar que ele honre anos de assassinar, roubar, traição leve e mais assassinatos e diz às crianças para seguir seus sonhos ou eles vão acabar apenas como seus pais. Durante Gangstas in space O protagonista fica contactado pelo cineasta Andy Zhen que quer o protagonista a se tornar uma estrela para as novas Gangstas in Space Filme e diz o protagonista a vir pelo estúdio de verificar o script. Depois de chegar no estúdio A Protagonista revisa o script e tem problemas que se lhe segue, e lá ele encontra seu colega co-estrela Jenny Jaros que está jogando a princesa Kwilanna no filme e ela tem o prazer de ser estrelando ao lado dele. Durante a produção do filme, o protagonista e Kwilanna luta contra Amazonas do Espaço, a fim de salvar a terra, e o protagonista se levanta para Jenny devido a Andy zombando de suas habilidades como atriz. Nas cenas finais do filme, o protagonista consegue derrotar os alienígenas, mas Jenny irritado que teve bastante de Zhen impulsiona o mar Egeu para ele, empalando e matando Zhen. O Protagonista ri nervosamente antes de declarar "Bem, então, eu acho que é um envoltório." Em The Trouble With Clones, o protagonista é contactado por Jimmy Torbitson e pede para ele encontrá-lo no sorriso do Jack. O protagonista Pierce e ir ao encontro Jimmy, que revela que ele clonou Johnny Gat, que agora está à solta, por isso, o protagonista vai com Pierce a olhar para o Gat clonado. Eles viajam em torno Steelport procurando por Johnny Tag que está a causar o caos, e dar a perseguição a ele com a ajuda de Jimmy enquanto estiver fugindo e matando a Polícia Steelport que o estão perseguindo para baixo Gat, mas acaba perdendo ele. O protagonista e Pierce tentar atrair Gat por vestir Pierce-se como o falecido Aisha para atrair Gat enquanto Pierce canta canções que Aisha tinha. Jimmy, então, Cria uma Aisha Brutella clonado para acalmar Gat para baixo, mas, em seguida, o SNG chegar e matá-la, causando Tag fugir de novo. Pierce mais tarde é capturado por Johnny Tag ao visitar Jimmy, e Tag nocauteia O Protagonista. O protagonista, em seguida, desenvolve superpoderes de um Fluxo de Santos irradiados dadas por Jimmy, e vai para salvar Pierce e Tag de atacar SNG em uma ponte, e, embora ele perde seus superpoderes ele consegue combatê-los e salvar Pierce e Tag. O protagonista, então, tenta argumentar com Tag, que afirma que os santos ele não conseguiu, no entanto o protagonista e Pierce convence Tag eles são seus amigos, e Tag deixa com eles. Saints Row IV Após o "Salvar Shaundi" final, o protagonista, junto com Pierce e Shaundi, ir em uma operação conjunta contra-terrorista com Asha Odekar e seu manipulador de Matt Miller para derrubar Cyrus Temple, que virou terrorista. Mas o protagonista descobre que o microfone do seu terno de combate estava com defeito, tornando-os incapazes de falar. O Protagonista pessoalmente luta corpo-a-lado com Cyrus, conseguindo matá-lo, mas não antes de o ex-comandante STAG lança um míssil nuclear alvo de Washington DC As placas protagonista de mísseis e desativa-lo em pleno vôo, saltando por ela, e ela explode e terras direita no Salão Oval da Casa Branca. Cinco anos depois, o protagonista é o presidente dos Estados Unidos da América, com Keith David como o Vice-Presidente e dos membros dos Santos como membros do gabinete. O protagonista tinha metade impulsivamente irritado da América por dizer publicamente, "Eu sou o santo padroeiro da América. Nós provavelmente deve olhar para mudar o Pledge of Allegiance to One Nation Under Me", para o aborrecimento dos outros santos. Assim como o protagonista estava prestes a assistir a uma conferência de imprensa para lidar com este desastre de relações públicas, Shaundi informa que Asha e Matt tinha chegado para avisá-los de uma invasão alienígena iminente desde MI6 recusou-se a acreditar neles. O protagonista não consegue levar isso a sério antes de alienígenas reais ataque. Seu líder, Zinyak, afirma que a melhor e mais brilhantes entre os homens serão poupados. Como Kinzie rapidamente alegou ser mais esperto do que todos na sala de imprensa, o soberano estrangeiro vigas-la. O protagonista e Shaundi tentativa de resgatá-la, mas Serviço Secreto fixá-lo para o chão enquanto Shaundi é capturado. O Protagonista agita-os fora e vai até a Casa Branca como membros dos Santos são raptadas. Ficando fora, o protagonista monta uma torre de anti-ar e começa a derrubar UFOs, em última instância, derrubar o navio de Zinyak. O protagonista vai cabeça-a-cabeça com Zinayk mas é derrotado por poderes sobre-humanos do estrangeiro. O Protagonista mais tarde acorda no que parece ser um 50s Sitcom definido na cidade de Steelport, desprovido de violência ou linguagem chula. O protagonista percebe isso quando ele começa glitching. Em seguida, ele ouve a voz de Kinzie, explicando que cada um dos santos estão presos em seus próprios pesadelos virtuais. Ela gera armas para o protagonista de causar perturbações à simulação. Isso chama a atenção de Zinyak, que lança o protagonista em uma versão Zin-dominado de Steelport, ameaçando destruir a Terra se ele tentar escapar. No entanto, o protagonista escapa com a ajuda de Kinzie e encontra ela e Keith como ele escapa a bordo de um navio Zin roubado, eles volta para a Terra para reunir reforços, Zinyak destroi o planeta. Determinado a vingar a Terra, o protagonista volta para a simulação para resgatar os outros santos e encontrar uma maneira de chegar ao Zinyak. Depois de salvar os outros santos, com a ajuda do CID, O protagonista descobre que Johnny Gat ainda está vivo. Depois de ser avisado que o resgate Johnny provavelmente irá revelar a sua localização, o protagonista resgata Johnny de seu pesadelo pessoal de constantemente perdendo Aisha e leva-o para o navio .Depois de resgatar Johnny, o protagonista e sua tripulação estão prontos para sobrecarregar a simulação, mas é emboscado pelo exército de Zinyak com Zinyak capturar Kinzie. O protagonista então descobre que Keith o traiu e escondeu os agentes do MI6 em um armário enganá-los, a fim de restaurar a Terra. referência? O protagonista persegue Keith David, mas é encurralado por zen e estava prestes a ser morto até que Keith fez uma economia de A Protagonista sua vez heelface. Com a ajuda de Rowdy Roddy Piper , o protagonista salva Keith David e passa a salvar Kinzie do mesmo pesadelo anos 50 era que ele tinha sido antes, onde no navio, mais tarde ela lhe dá um soco para zombando dela em uma saia poodle. Em todo o tempo após o Protagonista resgata Matt Miller e um ponto depois que ele salva Kinzie, o protagonista faz missões pessoais para a tripulação que lhes ganha super poderes similair ao protagonista. Com todos rallyed, o protagonista leva uma acusação contra Zinyak começando por sobrecarregar o simulação. Após a simulação está sobrecarregado, as raças protagonista a enfrentar Zinyak com armadura poder roubado do arsenal Zin. Categoria:3rd Street Saints Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens em Saints Row Categoria:Personagens em Saints Row 2 Categoria:Personagens em Saints Row: The Third Categoria:Personagens em Saints Row IV Categoria:Personagens em Saints Row: Gat out of Hell